1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the field of medical needle assemblies for the administration of fluids, and more particularly, to safety shields that prevent hazardous exposure to a needle during use and transport.
2. Description of the Related Art
Problems associated with inadvertent needle sticks are well known in the art of fluid sampling, percutaneous medication injection and other medical procedures involving the use of medical needles. Significant attention is focused on health risks associated with hazardous needle exposure due to the contemporary sensitivity of exposure to AIDS, Hepatitis and other serious blood-borne pathogen exposures. These risks are some of the most prevalent occupational health hazards among healthcare professionals. These professionals are in danger of contracting such blood-borne pathogens from infected patients by inadvertent needle sticks from a contaminated needle employed during dental, medical, laboratory, etc. procedures.
Many known needle shielding devices have been used in an attempt to overcome the health hazards associated with inadvertent or undesired needle stick from a contaminated needle. Some of these devices utilize a separate shielding cap mounted over the needle after use, while other devices employ pivoting, spring activated telescoping shields, etc. These type of structure, however, can require button or lever activation that is prone to accidental engagement resulting in hazardous needle exposure.
In an exemplary dental needle application, a syringe dispenses medication from a medical cartridge that is supported by a barrel or the like. A double-ended needle is mounted to the barrel and has a proximal end that penetrates a seal of the medical cartridge. Medication is delivered by the needle through a distal end thereof to a patient via manipulation of a plunger. Upon removal of the distal end of the needle from the patient, a shield mounted to the barrel is slid from a retracted position to an extended position to cover the needle. Some devices allow the shield to freely slide between the extended and the retracted positions. These configurations, however, may disadvantageously interfere with a procedure or expose the distal end of the needle after use resulting in hazardous exposure to the needle.
Other shield devices employ locking structure to permanently lock the shield in the extended position. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,660. These type devices, however, do not allow re-exposure of the distal end of the needle for multiple injection procedures, during transport, etc. Further, these devices may disadvantageously require complex relative movements of the barrel and shield to effect locking.
The above mentioned devices may suffer from additional drawbacks such as needle bending during use and moisture buildup on the shield, which can prevent visual inspection of needle travel during a procedure.
Therefore, it would be desirable to overcome the disadvantages and drawbacks of the prior art with a safety needle apparatus that is easily employed to prevent hazardous exposure to a needle during use, transport and upon completion of a procedure to facilitate disposal thereof. It would be highly desirable if the safety needle apparatus was designed to prevent needle bending during use and moisture buildup on a shield of the safety needle apparatus. It is contemplated that the safety needle apparatus is easily and efficiently fabricated.